


Hold Your Current In My Hands

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Cathy brings Mae to the clinic for her booster shots, Anne comes along for moral support.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Hold Your Current In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Go with me?" "As long as you hold my hand."

It’s been a few months since Mae has entered Parr’s life, and since the first day, she’s been keeping track of Mae’s daily developments in a custom baby book (she’s looked at pre-made ones in stores but they were never specific enough for her). Among the general things like her firsts, she’s also added sleeping pattern charts, favourite activities, and reference contacts for any possible type of emergency.

She was fixing the index when she comes across a paediatrician’s number, one that was referred to by Anne when Elizabeth had gotten the flu. They had given her medicine and a booster shot, and as scary as it was for both Anne and her daughter, she understood the need for the extra precaution.

“We didn’t exactly have the privilege of health care back then so you best believe I’m taking advantage of it now,” Anne noted, and Parr remembers thoughtfully, eventually looking into having Mae vaccinated as early as she possibly could. She finds herself scheduling an appointment with the same paediatrician and grows more nervous as the day draws closer.

“Mama, mamamama,” Mae babbles in her high chair, her fists opening and closing as she reaches out for her. Parr chuckles as she obliges, lifting her up and settling her on her hip. For roughly six months, Mae has been on the slightly smaller, leaner side compared to the robustness of Edward, who was only a few months older than her. It concerned her, of course, since she’s afraid she hasn’t been eating as well as she thought she was, and made a mental note to bring it up on their check up.

“We’re going to the doctor later, Mae, and I hope you’ll be a brave girl for your mama today, okay?” Parr asks rhetorically, moving up the stairs to get both of them ready for their day. “I promise to give you a treat after, something nice. Maybe I’ll let you try ice cream, doesn’t that sound good?”

“That sounds very good to me,” Parr hears Anne’s voice from around the corner, and in one quick swoop, snatches Mae from her arms. She spins her around once, and Mae squeals in delight. Anne settles her in her arms before looking up at a smiling Parr. “She going for her booster shot, right?”

“Yup, today’s the day,” Parr’s smile falters a bit, moving forward to smooth down her daughter’s hair. With a bit of hesitation, she asks, “Go with me?”

“As long as you hold my hand,” Anne jokes, but then nods once, her certain smile never leaving her face. “Of course, love, who would finish Mae’s ice cream after when she’s had enough?”

Anne helps out with getting Mae changed into a new set of clothes while Parr takes a quick shower. Settling her on her hip, she heads to her room to rouse her own daughter from her sleep.

“Rise and shine, love,” Anne gently taps Elizabeth’s shoulder, and she buries her head deeper into the pillow. “We’re going out with Cathy today to the doctor.”

Elizabeth rolls over at this, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “She sick?”

“No, darling, remember when you got sick and you had to take medicine and get a shot?” Elizabeth nods, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

“Don’t like shot,” Elizabeth shakes her head. Anne sits down next to her on the bed, shifting Mae on her lap and smoothing down her daughter’s hair with her free hand.

“I know you didn’t,” Anne recalls, chuckling fondly. “But Mae-Mae’s going to get hers today and Cathy wants us there to help her feel safe.”

Elizabeth nods solemnly, reaching out to hold Mae’s hand. “It o-tay, Mae-Mae!”

“That’s good, darling, we’re going to do exactly that when she gets her shot, alright?” Anne smiles, leaning over to kiss her forehead. Standing up from the bed, she helps her daughter step down and leads her outside to the bathroom. Parr comes out her room to look for them and catches Elizabeth clutching the hem of Anne’s shirt with Mae perched on her hip on the other side.

The sight was incredibly domestic, and Parr had to remind herself to breathe.

“Let me help you with that,” Parr steps forward, taking Mae from Anne’s hold. She crouches down down and gently sweeps Elizabeth’s hair from her eyes. “Good morning, sweet girl. You’re coming with us today?”

Elizabeth leans against Anne’s thigh, nodding demurely. “I help Mae-Mae.”

“I’m sure she’d really like that, love,” Parr grins, then stretches back up to kiss Anne’s cheek. “Great kid you got there.”

“Yeah, I’m keeping her around, I guess,“ Anne laughs, gently nudging Elizabeth forward into the bathroom to get the both of them ready. "We’ll be down in maybe 30 minutes, we’ll be quick!”

The clinic was only a couple blocks away and the couple have opted to walk the short distance, Elizabeth walking alongside Anne and Mae strapped up against Parr’s chest in a sling carrier. They wait their turn for a few minutes, Parr resisting the urge to bounce her knee but settled on rubbing her thumb across Anne’s hand that was holding hers.

“Hey, it’ll be over quick, don’t worry,” Anne reassures her, kissing her temple.

“I know, I just would hate to see her upset,” Cathy admits, and Anne nods in understanding.

“When I brought Liz here, I was more scared than she was. She had a bit of a temperature that night and I noticed she wasn’t breathing properly so I brought her into the ER at around 3am because I had no idea what was going to happen to her since she was so little.” Anne recounts, shaking her head when she remembered the absolute panic that flooded through her system that night.

“They did a great job with her, though, but she had no idea that the shots would prick a bit and she was sulking for hours.” Elizabeth bounces on her knee, completely oblivious to the story as she giggles away.

“It’s okay to be scared, love,” Anne tells her, resting her head on her shoulder. “We’re here for support.”

“Thank you,” Parr exhales, leaning her cheek against the crown of Anne’s head. The receptionist calls out her daughter’s name and they all stand, making their way inside the pediatrician’s office.

“Got the whole family to tag along,” The doctor, her desk plaque reads Dr. Miller, comments with a smile, and crouches down to meet Elizabeth’s eyes. “Oh, hello, darling! Great to see you’re in much in better shape.”

Elizabeth flashes a shy smile before burying her head in Anne’s thigh, prompting her to pick her up and hold her in her arms. Dr. Miller chuckles before reaching out to shake Parr’s hand.

“I see that it’s your first visit here,” Dr. Miller notes, pulling out a blank checkup booklet and jotting down Mae’s full name. “How many months is she? And has she had any vaccines done before?”

“She’s a little over 6 months, and it’s her first check up ever, actually,” Parr shares, berating herself internally for not thinking of bringing her in as soon she had arrived. “I’m a bit new to all of this.”

“Ah, not a problem,” Dr. Miller nods once, and Parr eases a bit knowing that she wasn’t too late. “Mum, if you could get the little one out so we could get her vitals, that would be great.”

Parr makes quick business in unwrapping the carrier and places Mae on the infant scale. Dr. Miller measures her as well and jots down the numbers in the booklet.

“She’s a bit on the lighter side, but that’s perfectly healthy since she’s also quite tiny for her age,” Dr. Miller explains, then holds her hands out. “May I?”

Parr transfers Mae into her arms and she immediately looks around, her eyes locking on her mother. Her bottom lip juts out, whimpering slightly.

“Shh, I’m right here, baby,” Parr reassures, following the both of them as she sits Mae down on the examination table. It was a far cry from the regular hospital clinics she’d seen–cartoon stickers were scattered around the room and the sheets had little star designs on them.

Anne follows them into the room, Elizabeth propped up on her hip. Mae’s eyes wander around the room and when they land on Anne, she immediately beams. Parr looks over at what she was looking at and flashes a smile herself.

“Oh, she’s such a happy girl,” Dr. Miller grins at her changed demeanor, not wasting any time checking her breathing with the stethoscope. “Sounds good, very strong.”

Anne finds an unoccupied chair and sits by the corner with Elizabeth on her lap, making sure that she was still in Parr and Mae’s line of sight in case they needed help with anything.

“Mama?” Anne feels a tap on her knee.

“Hmm?”

“Done?” Elizabeth asks, getting a bit restless. Anne tuts quietly.

“Almost, darling. Do you want to come up closer to Mae-Mae when she gets her shot?”

Elizabeth nods, resting her back against Anne’s front, and she wraps her arms around her middle, kissing the top of her head.

“Alright, mum, we’re doing two shots today, then you’ll have to go back in two weeks for the other two. Won’t want to overwhelm her,” Dr. Miller says nonchalantly, and Parr’s eyes almost bug out of her head.

“I thought we were doing just one,” Parr squeaked out, leaning forward to keep Mae sitting up. She steals a glance towards Anne, who immediately stands up and places Elizabeth on the table next to Mae.

“I also thought that I’d just be doing one, but I also didn’t know that this would’ve been her first, so we’re trying to keep her up to date with the vaccinations,” Dr. Miller explained, and Parr could only nod. She drops a kiss on Mae’s head, and Anne leans over and does the same.

“Alright, first one coming up,” Dr. Miller announces, swabbing a cotton ball doused in rubbing alcohol on Mae’s thigh. “Mum, you may want to hold her for this one.”

Parr climbs up the examination table and transfers Mae on her lap, her hands over her stomach and strumming her thumbs over it to help calm her.

“You’ve got this, baby, just listen to Mama,” Parr tries to distract her, tries not to show the fear in her eyes when she saw the syringe being uncapped. “Look at Annie and Liz, Mae!”

“Hi, Mae-Mae,” Liz greets, holding her hand. Mae gives her an open mouthed smile. “Play later, o-tay?”

“Atta girl, Mae!” Anne beams, watching the needle poke through Mae’s thigh and she barely flinches, fully distracted by Elizabeth. Dr. Miller places a plaster over it before prepping for the next one. The medicine settles in, numbing Mae’s thigh, and she whimpers in discomfort.

“A-a,” Mae sniffles, and Parr is quick to soothe, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

“Just one more, baby, I promise,” Parr tells her, and Mae shakes her head, squirming in her arms when she sees Dr. Miller approaching with another syringe.

“A-a,” Mae cries again, then reaches out for Anne. “A-mi!”

“Annie, I think she wants you,” Parr slowly breaks out into a smile despite it all, elated that her second word was her girlfriend’s name.

Anne stands there stunned for a moment before grinning madly, pulling the seat over from the corner. She takes Mae from her arms and settles her on her lap facing her.

“Annie’s got you, darling, shh, just one more,” Anne tries to soothe Mae, kissing her cheeks and rocking her lightly on her knee. Parr drapes her arm around Elizabeth who was now squeezed against her side.

“Alright, last one coming up,” Dr. Miller approaches the two and quickly swabs her other thigh. Anne holds Mae tightly against her, humming softly. The needle jabs at her skin again, and Mae lets out a shriek, sobbing loudly into her chest.

“It’s done, darling, it’s all over now,” Anne cooed, waiting for Dr. Miller to put the plaster on Mae’s thigh before bringing her higher to rest her head against her shoulder. Mae continues to wail loudly, and Elizabeth crawls over and lightly strokes the back of Mae’s calf.

“All done, Mae-Mae!” Elizabeth reassures, and Parr steps down from the examination table, gathering Elizabeth in her arms. “Very brave!”

“Such a brave girl, my love, I’m so proud,” Parr smiles, bringing her hand up to caress the crown of her head. She leans up and presses a quick kiss to Anne’s lips.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.”


End file.
